TWINS
by windywiwi
Summary: cerita antara si kembar sehun dan sehan dengan dokter tampan yang diperebutkan keduanya sebelum sehun bertemu dengan jongin dan akhirnya jatuh cinta. FF kaihun gs dan chanhun gs


**Halo para Reader** **s** **! Aku windywiwi. Ini epep** **aku yang kedua. Maap ya aku engga menuhin janji untuk ngelanjutin sequel my lovely sunbae tan dan malah bikin cerita baru.** **Maap** **juga** **kalo typo bertebaran dimana-mana yah hahah** **. Ini GS dan crack pair, yang ga suka tekan tombol close Happy reading. Enjoy guys** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TWINS**

 **(Chapter 1)**

 **By** **Windywiwi**

 **Cast :** Wu Sehun, Wu Sehan, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Wu yifan (Kris), Xi luhan (Nyonya wu), Kim junmyeon, Zhang Yixing (Nyonya Kim) dan akan bertambah maupun berkurang dengan seiring waktu.

 **Warning** : Typo, Genderswitch (GS), crack pair, plot acak acakan

 **Rate :** T

 **Main Pair** : Kaihun, chanhun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuuut…. tuuut…. tuuut…. Terdengar nada panggilan telepon yang tersambung. Ini sudah ke lima kali teleponnya tidak juga diangkat dan membuat seseorang yang sedang mencoba untuk menghubungi ayah dan kakaknya pun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"mama teleponnya tidak juga diangkat, sebenarnya mereka sedang apa sih sampai sampai mereka mengabaikanku" sehun melemparkan hp nya ke sofa dan merebahkan diri di samping ibunya yang sedang menonton acara televisi kesukaannya, dia menggesek gesekan kepalanya ke paha ibunya yang membuat ibunya geli karenanya.

"geli sayang jangan seperti itu, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk. Kau bisa meneleponnya nanti" ucap wanita cantik yang merupakan Ibu dari sehun dan sehan dan merupakan istri yang paling kris cintai.

Sehun tidak peduli ucapan ibunya dan tetap menggesek gesekan rambut panjangnya yang terurai ke paha ibunya sambal tersenyum jahil.

"ya ampun sayang berhenti jangan lakukan itu" luhan mencegah kepala anaknya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menggantikan pahanya untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala sehun.

"kenapa harus berhenti ma? Biasanya mama kan suka jika baba yang melakukannya" sehun menggoda ibunya yang membuat ibunya merona.

"sehun kau mengintip mama dan baba ya ketika baba melakukannya sebulan yang lalu?" luhan merasa aneh dengan omongan sehun barusan, yang dia tahu kalau anaknya itu masih polos.

"ya ampun siapa yang menintip, lagipula salah kalian sendiri malah bermesraan diruang tv buakn dikamar saja" ucap sehun telak. Ah ini semua salah kris, padahal luhan sudah mengingatkan kris untuk meakukannya dikamar, dia takut sehun terbangun.

Kring.. kring.. kring.. kring.. ponsel sehun berdering. Sehun melirik ponselnya dan dia tersenyum dengan manisnya dia pun mengangkat teleponnya dengan kilat. Dia meloadspeaker teleponnya agar ibunya bisa mendengarnya juga.

"halo hunah? Hunah kau dengar aku kan? Halo kenapa tidak bicara?" terdengar suara di seberang telepon. Ya sehun memang mengangkat teleponnya tapi dia tidak berbicara.

 **Author POV**

Sehan menelepon sehun saat dia istirahat. Sehan adalah saudara kembar sehun, sehan lahir 7 menit lebih awal dari sehun. Dia tinggal bersama keluarga ayahnya dan ayahnya di seoul. Sebelumnya sehan sekolah bersama sehun di china, tetapi setelah lulus JHS dia pindah ke korea dengan ayahnya. Kris sendiri pindah kekorea karena tuntutan pekerjaan, dalam sebulan sekali untuk mengunjungi istri dan anak satu lagi yang amat dia sayangi.

 **Author POV End**

Sehan tahu bahwa adiknya tersebut sedang merajuk dan dia pun merayu sehun agar mau bicara kepadanya lagi. "hunah tidak mau bicara lagi ya pada jiejie, ya sudah aku tutup teleponnya. Sayang sekali tadinya aku ingin bercerita padamu".

"jiejie jahat tega sekali mengabaikan aku, aku merindukanmu bodoh" ucap sehun sambil memainkan bibirnya. Mendengar percakapan kedua putri kembarnya itu.

Mendengar ucapan adiknya itu sehan tersenyum. "maap sayang tadi aku sedang dikelas, ini baru istirahat dan aku langsung menghubungimu secepat mungkin, sehun tidak pergi kesekolah" sehan bingung biasanya jam segini sehun sedang sekola dan jika dia sedang sekola dia sering sekali meninggalkan hp nya dirumah. Yap sehun memang pelupa akut hehehe. "aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena aku akan bertemu dokter tampan hehehe" ucap sehun menggoda kakaknya.

 **Author POV**

Dokter tampan itu adalah Park Chanyeol, dia adalah dokter yang menangani penyakit yang diderita sehun. Sehun menderita penyakit jantung bocor, memang penyakit ini bisa sembuh dengan cara operasi tetapi dokter bilang jika keadaan sehun sangat lemah dan tidak mungkin untuk melakukan operasi karena kemungkinan hidup hanya 25%. Luhan tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan putrinya, dan ada satu alternative yang lebih baik yaitu melakukan pengobatan tradisional tiongkok Park Chanyeol membuka klinik tradisional terkenal di tiongkok dalam usia yang sanagat muda yaitu 25 tahun. Chanyeol berkebangsaan korea tetapi dia sekolah kedokteran di Beijing University of Chinese Medicine dan membuka klinik pegobatan tradisional dan kliniknya itu sangat terkenal terbaik di Beijing.

 **Author POV End**

 **Kembali ke percakapan sehun dan sehan**

"tidak sehunah dia itu punyaku jangan sentuh dia" sahut seseorang diseberang telepon.

"hahaha aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengannya jiejie" ucap sehun dengan nada dibuat-buat yang membuat seseorang semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"oh iya wu sehan tadi kau bilang setelah bunyi bel kau langsung meneleponku? Apa kau tidak makan?" ucap sehun khawatir.

"aku akan makan sebentar lagi, santai saja kelas akselerasi memang memiliki waktu istirahat lebih lama 15 menit dari kelas biasa, tetapi kelasku paling lama untuk pulang" sehan menghea napas yang terdengar oleh sehun di seberang sana.

"sukuri saja takdirmu nona wu, jangan menyerah dan kau yang terbaik." Mendengar ucapan sehun barusan, sehan terharu dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "tumben kau bicara benar hahaha, ya sudah ya aku lapar sekali. Nanti aku telepon lagi jika sudah pulang sekolah. Oh iya sehun titip pangeranku di sana ya ingat jangan kau apa apakan" ucap sehan dengan nada bercanda sekaligus memerintah.

"yaaah kau kira aku ini apa mengapa-apakan lelaki? Sehun berteriak kencang dan membuat ibunya yang kembali menonton tv kaget setengah mati.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sana dan hanya terdengar suara cekikikan saja. Dan akhirnya sehun sendiri yang mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"sehan jangan lupa telepon aku jika kau sudah pulang sekolah ya, kau masih hutang cerita padaku. Aku tutup teleponnya. Pai pai" sehun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya sebelum sehan menjawabnya.

 **At klinik tradisional chanchan**

"bagaimana perkembangan sehun dok?" luhan sang ibu cantik ini bertanya seusai chanyeol memeriksa keadaan sehun.

"keadaan sehun cukup membaik sekarang ini, hanya saja tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa penyakitnya akan kambuh karena pola makanan. Pola makanannya hrus dijaga ya sehun dan jangan lupa kau harus hidup sehat" chanyeol mengajak bicara sehun karena dia melihat bahwa sehun sedang melamun seperti hmm memikirkan sesuatu mungkin.

Sehun memang sedang memikikan sesuatu. Dia sangat merindukan ayah dan kakaknya tersebut. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa apa karena dia belum boleh naik pesawat terbsng untuk mengunjungi mereka di korea. Luhan yang tau anaknya ini sedang melamun menyadarkan anaknya dengan memegang tangan anak nya tersebut dan membuat sehun tersadar dan menolehkan kepalanya ke ibunya seakan bertanya lewat matanya. Mereka main kode kodean di depan dokter tampan itu dan sehun baru mengerti bahwa ibunya memberi tahu bahwa dokter sedang berbicara kepadanya, dan sehun langsung menoleh kan kepalanya ke dokter tampan tersebut dan meringis. "maap dok tadi aku tidak mendengarkan" sehun senyum senyum tidak jelas dan membuat dokter tampan itu pun senyum.

"iya tidak apa apa, kau harus menjaga pola makananmu ya, dan jangan lupa jika ada sesuatau kau bisa langsung menanyakan hal apapun kepadaku ya" sehunpun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyum yang manis yng membut jantung dokter muda itu berdetak lebih cepat. Ya ampun sebenarnya siapa yang terkena penyakit jantung ya hahaha.

"oh iya bu saya ingin mengatakan bahwa proyek saya untuk membuat cabang pengobatan di korea suda hampir jadi, hmm mungkin dalam sebulan atau dua bulan ini saya akan pindah ke korea untuk mengurusnya"

Luhan kaget bukan main, bagaimana nasib putrinya kalau begitu. Seakan tau apa yang akan diucapkan oleh nyonya wu, dokter langsung melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"tapi ibu tidak usah khawatir karena untuk setiap bulannya saat sehun check up saya akan kemari untuk memeriksa perkembangan sehun"

"tapi dok bagaimana dengan pasien yang lain?" Ucap sehun menyela ucapan dokternya.

"tidak masalah karena klinik ini akan aku percayakan kepada temanku, dia juga ahli dalam masalah pengobatan tradisional. Hanya saja untuk sehun akulah yang akan menanganinya" chanyeol tersenyum kepada sehun.

"apa tidak apa-apa kalau dokter bolak-balik korea—china? Pasti itu akan sangat melelahkan?atau ada solusi lain untuk masalah ini?" Tanya sehun dan sehun berharap dirinya juga bisa ikut pindah ke korea.

"tidak apa-apa aku tidak akan lelah sama sekali, solusi? Aku belum memikirkannya lagi, sambal jalan nanti aku akan pikirkan. Jika kau memiliki solusi yang lebih baik katakana saja"

Mendengar perkataan chanyeol barusan, sehun langsung girang bukan main "ada, aku memiliki satu solusi yang menurutku paling baik"

Kedua orang yang berada diruangan itu saling menatap satu sama lain seakan bertanya "solusi seperti apa yang anak ini pikirkan?"

Semaikin ditatap seperti itu sehun mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya "solusinya yaitu aku dan mama juga akan pindah dan menetap di korea hehehe"

"apa kau bilang sayaang? Luhan sangat kaget mendengar perkataan sehun dan melototkan kedua bola matanya kearah sehun.

 **Tbc...(RCL!)**

 **Hai hai gomawo yang sudah membaca ya,** **maap banyak sekali typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana ya, aku males baca ulang hehehe. gimana ini cerita? Review please !** **kalau mau ini lanjut review sebanyak-banyaknya hehehe.** **Kasih tanggapan kalian demi kelancaran epep ini hahaha. Kalo yang sukannya sedikit mungkin gak akan lanjut deh.** **Pai pai thehun tunggu komennya yaaa ;)**


End file.
